El Roble
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: *Spoilers de BoTFA* Bagginshield Si ya leyeron el libro y no han visto la peli, no se si funcione el Warning xD. Gracias a Thorin por editar mi fic :)


Todos estos años, me pasé la vida queriendo ser como mi Tío. Saliendo a las aventuras a las que él fue. Vivir las experiencias que él vivió... Bueno, mi aventura fue un poco diferente.  
Ahora que estoy en Valinor, y que mi tío ya partió de este mundo, recuerdo muy bien cuáles fueron sus últimas historias... "te he contado la historia, pero no te lo he contado todo" me dijo.

"Mira, Frodo, a veces para el amor no existen razas ni barreras. Ahí tienes el amor de Kili y Tauriel… o el mío por Thorin... sí, mi querido sobrino…"  
Ahora entiendo por qué se la pasaba en ese roble todas las tardes, salía con su taza de té y un par de galletas. Recuerdo muy bien el día que llegué a Bag End , era muy pequeño aún como para entender la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, no podía entender por qué mis padres ya no volverían y solo me dedicaba a dar largas caminatas por todo Hobbiton, a veces mi tío gritaba buscándome, pero claro, siempre me encontraba cuando Sam le decía dónde estaba… Ah, mí querido Sam.

Cuando fui creciendo y era un pequeño con más imaginación, mi tío comenzó a contarme todas las noches sobre su aventura hacia la Montaña Solitaria, el gran e imponente Dragón Smaug, sobre Thorin Oakenshield y su compañía.

Jamás me cansaba de sus historias y él se las arreglaba siempre para contárselas a todos incluso a veces lo escuchaba hablarle al roble que estaba detrás de nuestra casa. Ese roble siempre me gustó, era muy grande e imponente , además de que Bilbo le tenía mucho cariño y siempre lo mantenía impecable gracias a nuestro gran jardinero., Ese árbol significaba todo para Bilbo, incluso creo que un poco más que el anillo.

"Oh, Frodo, ¿Cómo podría comenzar? A Thorin le tuve mucho cariño, más que a nadie, le amé. Recuerdo muy bien cuando entró por la puerta de nuestro hogar. Él, con su ancestral espíritu, unos ojos que irradiaban sabiduría y dolor; sus manos tan gruesas y llenas de cicatrices, tal vez por los fuegos del dragón, o tal vez porque eran las manos de un constructor, un herrero.

Lo que más recuerdo de él, es su voz profunda, como una oscuridad inmensa, Frodo. Te podía llenar el alma con esa voz, podría inspirar a todos los guerreros de la Tierra Media, podría decirte cualquier cosa y te embelesaba con sus palabras. Claro que era muy terco ¡Terco como cualquier enano! aunque no había alguno más terco que él… y menos cuando se halló a sí mismo dentro de las fauces de la montaña.  
El oro y su deseo de encontrar el Arkenstone, lo cambiaron. Ah, sí… ¡Cómo cambió!  
Todo por lo que me había enamorado de ese enano, había desaparecido. Se encerraba durante días entre el oro, buscando la maldita piedra… que yo me había llevado. No, no me preguntes cómo lo hice… lo hice por su bien, sobrino, porque lo estaba volviendo loco.  
¿Sabes, Frodo? Yo guardé esa bellota, la que tomé del jardín de Beorn… pude haber tomado cualquier otra semilla, o un fruto… Pero tomé precisamente esa porque significaba todo para mí. Más que todo el oro de esa montaña, y Thorin lo sabía. Cuando se enteró de que la había estado guardando por tanto tiempo, ¿Sabes lo que descubrí? Descubrí que él también estaba enamorado de mí, porque también para él significó mucho que yo guardase esa bellota de roble…"  
Sí, era la bellota de un Roble, ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo no guarde nada de Sam… no podía guardar nada de Sam… me dolía saber lo mucho que lo extrañaría y cualquier objeto sería un recuerdo de que ya no lo podría ver.

Oh, Frodo… cuando lo vi muriendo fue… fue… "

Sí, lo sé…  
Ahora entiendo por qué pasaba horas llorando frente a ese gran árbol, a veces aguantaba las lágrimas. Solo se paraba frente a él, con los puños cerrados y regañando al aire, negando varias veces y murmurando cosas. Los días malos, cuando soñaba con él, salía desde temprano para sentarse bajo su copa a llorar. Lloraba porque lo extrañaba ¿cierto?

"Fue horrible, sentí cómo arrancaban mi alma. Lo escuché. Lo perdoné. Es más, ni siquiera tenía por qué perdonarlo, ni por tratar de arrojarme del muro, ni por llamarme de muchas maneras. No, Frodo. El que debió disculparse fui yo. Cielos… aún recuerdo cuales fueron sus palabras: 'Planta tus árboles, velos crecer… debería de existir más gente que se preocupara por su hogar, que por el oro. Así sería un mundo mejor.' Traté en vano de mantenerlo conmigo, de mantenerlo despierto… yo… traté, pero fue en vano. Las águilas volaron sobre nosotros, majestuosas en el cielo grisáceo. Una oscuridad que se estaba disipando… almas inocentes habían muerto y otros que merecían la muerte, huyeron. Balin se encargó de enterrar al Rey y a su descendencia, Fili y Kili, sus amados sobrinos. Al menos ellos, se encontrarían con sus ancestros. Yo nunca me casé, yo ya había amado, y no me permití amar a nadie más… Espero encontrar a Thorin y seguirlo a donde él está …"

Ver a Bilbo llorar una última vez, me hirió más que esa espada de Morgul cuando cerró los ojos, simplemente lloré por él. Lloré por mí. Lloré por todo lo que pasamos.  
Pero más que otra cosa, lloré de felicidad por que ahora mi tío se volvería a encontrar con él. Así como yo en algún momento me encontraré con Sam, en algún punto… sé que nos volveremos a encontrar…


End file.
